


Ограничения

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Drama, Established Relationship, Goretober, Goretober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Goretober 2018. Тема дня - Пытки





	Ограничения

**Author's Note:**

> Земля!25, но это не точно, сомнительная вменяемость персонажей

— Итак, я повторю свой вопрос, — Барри склонился над Снартом и заботливо размазал по подбородку кровь, выступившую из лопнувшей губы. — Циско — твоих рук дело?

Но тот лишь сильнее стиснул зубы. Уже порядочно избитый, с заплывшим глазом, покрытый черно-фиолетовыми гематомами и кровящими ссадинами Снарт молчал. На него не действовали запугивания, побои и многообещающие намеки продлить пытки. Перспектива застрять прикованным к металлическому стулу на неопределенный срок его не пугала.

— Не молчи! — снова хлестко приложил его по лицу Барри. 

Кровь, натекшая с лопнувшей брови, брызнула в стороны. Но все, чего он добился — хмурый взгляд исподлобья. 

Брезгливо вытерев руку о порядочно испачканную майку, Барри снова размахнулся.

— Не! — Наотмашь ударил по щеке раскрытой ладонью. — Молчи! — Снова. — Или я был прав, и ты ловишь от этого кайф? — В третий раз зарядил кулаком. 

Если бы стул не был привинчен к полу — Снарт бы упал. А так только в шее хрустнуло, но неживая маска, в которую превратилось его красивое лицо, не исказила даже судорога. Повернув к Барри голову, Снарт скривил губы и сплюнул ему под ноги. Мутно-красный плевок с глухим звуком шлепнулся на пол и вязко растекся неаккуратным пятном. Поверх подсохших, бурых и ровно-круглых.

— Если ты не прекратишь молчать, я забуду про обещание не пускать в ход свои силы, — Барри склонился и прошипел ему на ухо. — А если я пущу в ход спидфорс, то переломаю тебе все кости, выну их и затолкаю обратно. Как сумею.

Снарт даже не посмотрел на Барри, предпочитая пялиться в стену за его спиной.

— Рукой пробью тебе грудь и выну твое сердце. И раздавлю его…

— Тогда тем более не получишь ответ на свой вопрос, — прохрипел Снарт.

— Чертов ублюдок! — в мгновение ока Барри оказался у него на коленях. Впился жестким поцелуем. Кусая его губы, слизывая слюну, кровь и сукровицу, посасывая его язык. — Как же ты меня бесишь, — пробормотал, оторвавшись. — Ненавижу твое сраное молчание. Твой хренов невозмутимый вид. Твою блядскую уверенность в собственной правоте.

Говорил, глядя в глаза. В его светлые, серо-голубые глаза. Крепко стиснув его горло, надавив большими пальцами на кадык, чувствуя, как ходит ходуном его грудь, рефлекторно дергаются его руки в попытке высвободиться. Сбросить с себя помеху, перекрывшую доступ кислорода.

— Хрипи-хрипи, сколько влезет, — снова прошептал ему на ухо Барри. Чуть ослабил хватку на шее одной рукой, вторую сунул ему в штаны, сжал в кулаке толстый влажный член. — Потому что я прав, ты тащишься от этого. — Притерся своим ноющим членом, выпирающим сквозь одежду, и принялся резко двигать рукой вверх-вниз. Закрывая глаза и поддаваясь оглушающей волне возбуждения, накрывшей с головой, шибающей в мозг, посылающей по венам почти электрические импульсы. Зудящей под кожей, выворачивающей наизнанку.

— Черт-черт-черт! — вскрикнул Барри, ощущая, как горячая сперма течет ему на пальцы. И от одного этого срываясь и спуская себе в штаны.

— Циско — моих рук дело, — немного задушенно, но абсолютно спокойно произнес Снарт. — Теперь ты доволен?

— Да, — Барри выдохнул, выпрямляясь и отступая. Колени его подломились, и он пребольно стукнулся ими об пол. — Да. — Повторил он, всхлипнув и закрыв руками лицо. — Прости меня. Прости, пожалуйста. Я перегнул палку. Это было слишком… Я перехожу все границы. Так не должно быть. Это…

— Это сдерживает твою агрессию. — Снарт конвульсивно дернулся, и по его коже зазмеились узоры инея. Ослепительно-белые, неповторимо прекрасные. Они словно первый снег скрыли черно-синие гематомы, вобрали в себя кровь и заживили ссадины. Затем пропали, а вместе с ними все следы пыток. — Это позволяет тебе не стать преступником. Не влететь под статью, как твой дружок Циско. 

Наручники зазвенели, упав на пол и рассыпавшись десятком обледенелых фрагментов. Встав на ноги, Снарт потянулся, подхватил с пола форменную куртку с блестящими нашивками на плечах и именным шевроном «Коммандер Холод». Встряхнул ее и помог дрожащему как в припадке Барри подняться.

— Идем, — сдержанно сказал он. — Нам нужно привести себя в порядок. Мои родители пригласили нас на семейный ужин. 

— А я справлюсь? — стуча зубами и цепляясь за пояс Снарта, проговорил Барри. — После такого…

— У тебя нет выбора. Лиза собирается официально представить своего жениха. Как моя добровольная пара, ты обязан присутствовать.


End file.
